


Bad Blood

by PhrancesP



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhrancesP/pseuds/PhrancesP





	Bad Blood

Bad Blood

By PhrancesP

Set after the end of Season 2. This is a short piece to capture my curiousity about Phryne Fisher’s first case, and her most recent one. Thanks to Kerry Greenwood for creating Miss Fisher, and thanks to Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries for making her so interesting.

 

Phryne Fisher was not too surprised to see her kitchen full of familiar faces the morning after the successful raid on the Pandarus by the police, a raid that had been assisted in no small part by a Lady Detective and her loyal helpers.  She beamed fondly at her makeshift family – Mr. Butler, Dot, Jane, and Cec and Bert – all of them strays who, taken together, made her house a home. Cec stood up to give her his seat at the table, which she slid into gracefully with a smile.

She raised a cup of steaming coffee to the group in a celebratory toast.  “Here’s to the last of the despicable Sidney Fletcher and his gang of predators!”

“Fletcher?” asked Cec.  “Any relation to Butcher George?”

The room went silent.  Phryne had frozen with her cup at her lips. “Blimey,” said Bert, in awe. Dot stifled a sob behind her raised hands. Jane and Mr. B looked baffled.

Cec shrugged, almost apologetically. “It’s not like I can forget the name, after what he did to Alice.”

Very slowly Phryne lowered her cup to her saucer. “I don’t know, Cec, but I will find out. You have my word.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
